


46 hours

by SurpassTheStars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hinted Death, M/M, Soulmates AU, this was made in the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: The soulmate system is cruel. People may think that it brings people together, but even if they’re fated they’re always just far enough out of each other’s reach. The system is pure evil.





	46 hours

_The soulmate system is cruel. People may think that it brings people together, but even if they’re fated they’re_ always just far enough out of each other’s reach. The system is pure evil.

He had waited for so long, so long to see his soulmate. He was sheltered from the hard cold truth of the system. He was far too blinded by the idea of holding his soulmate close to him. Creating their little homes in each other. Who wouldn’t be? It was almost fairy-tale like. So at the age of 15 Yuta could not wait until he meet his fated other half.

The other couldn’t care less, he saw what the system did to his parents. It’s nothing but a mere lie of euphoric happiness. The idea of meeting his soulmate never crossed his mind, hell he never wanted it to do so. That system  forced him to watch as his parents fought, not caring that their child is watching. At the age of 13 Sicheng couldn’t care less about they system.

_ It’s cruel isn’t it? A soulmate system where people can’t fall in love with anyone but their fated only to have the comfort of knowing that you’ll have someone who loves you ripped out of your own hand. The system is cruel because you can’t get close to your soulmate. An inch apart, that’s how much you’ll be separated. So close yet so far from  each other’s reach. _

_ None like the system but there’s nothing that anyone can do anything about it, it’s been like this since the beginning of time. Once every year a pair of fated will be able to touch, while dates of when that happens differs it’s considered a blessing. There are a few cases of loss though. A pair of  fated’s who never got the chance to touch each other as death got to them first. The pair who never got the chance to meet. And the pairs that are the fault in the system, waiting years upon years to the day where they’d get to hug and kiss their other half.  And _ _that day never came._

He saw it happen, right  in front of his eyes. He saw  a pair soulmates meet and he doubted  he’d be able to get the looks of relief and sadness out of his mind, how the girl broke down and how the guy looked like he gave up.  They never got close to  each other,  it was like an invisible wall that forced them apart, and not even their hands could touch. And at the age of 17 Yuta started doubting his excitement to meet his soulmate.

His friends all met their fated halves, they looked happy, spend time with each other despite the invisib le barrier than kept them apart.

“How do you do it?” he asked, “how do you stay happy when you can’t even get close to your soulmate”

“The system is evil,” he got as a reply “but it teaches you patience even in the cruellest ways. You learn ways around the system, and more often than not being in the presence of your soulmate is enough”

He supposed he should give it a try, all his friends are happy. So at the age of 18 Sicheng decided it alright to hope.

The more he read and learned about the system the less he felt any excitement towards meeting his own, dread replaced the once longing for a soulmate. What’s the point of a soulmate you can’t touch anyways? He’d realised somewhere along the road that he’s been sheltered far too much from the truth, to the point that most of this is new to him. It’s as if all the stories he’s been told as a child have been fake. He’s also realised that his parents weren’t soulmates, just so happily in love they looked like it. Both their soulmates died long before they met. At the age of 20 Yuta stopped hoping for a soulmate.

Hope for a soulmate. It’s never been there before, but he started hoping. He learned and saw people finding their way around fate. He saw soulmates sitting close almost touching, he saw soulmates almost hugging, and he saw them happy. And despite the barrier around them they look like  there’s no o ne else in  the world but them. And for the first time in his life at the age of 21, Sicheng looked forwards to meeting his soulmate.

Most people meet their soulmates at his age, he hoped he doesn’t. The blissful idea of soulmates long turned sour makes him dread the idea of soulmates. There’s no point when they’d never get to touch. Hugs and kisses will be impossible. Closeness would be impossible. So what’s left to hope for? At the age of 24 Yuta doesn’t care anymore.

When they met it was like their world was crashing down. Yuta didn’t want to meet and Sicheng more or less got rejected. Nothing he was told by his friends happened. The world didn’t stop moving, no happy butterflies, no nothing. Just an empty void instead of emotions. It wasn’t rare for that to happen, it’s caused by one side not  reciprocating the feeling of love. 

Yuta tried to walk away, perhaps if he doesn’t acknowledge  his soulmate wouldn’t have to deal with it. It’s not that simple, it never was. The second he turned away the other ran towards him. Making him pick up his pace.

“Why?” a simple word, it seems so devoid of emotions yet it stung. “Why are you running away?”

”because I don’t want this,” he replied sounding just as emotionless “soulmates are unnecessary, they don’t find happiness. How can you be happy being just far enough from your soulmate?” 

“Have you given it a chance? Have you ever just got your head out of your ass to think about who else you’re hurting?”

No reply. And at the age of 26 Yuta walked away from his soulmates for the last time ever.

Hope is unnecessary. It lets you fall into your own fantasies of how you will gain what you dreamed of. Yet here he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes glued on the place his soulmate has left him. At the age of 24 Sicheng doesn’t have much time left to live.

_ 46 hours. After meeting your soulmate if you got rejected both sides will suffer. It’s the system’s way of telling you to get back together. That you’re bound together  forever. Rejection or refusal of soulmates gives the fated pair a mere 2 days to get sorted before they both die. _

_It starts off weak. Nothing more than a small burn in your chest but as time progresses it hurts more. Breathing slowly becomes a chore, legs feel like they’re about to give out. The rejection makes you weak and the worst a rejection is the more pain you feel. 46 hours. 24 hours. Time’s up._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt uwu [@winwinsupernova](https://twitter.com/winwinsupernova)


End file.
